Aijou: Affection
by shattered melodies
Summary: What happens to Hinata after she risked everything as she fought Pein? And what about Naruto's feelings?  Based on what happens during and after Pein vs Naruto. Naruto x Hinata one-shot. The song Hinata sings is Utakata Hanabi. NOT mine. :


**Yo~**  
**It's been a LONG time since I've written a one-shot.  
So don't be mad if it sucks and stuff. D:  
It's a NaruHina one~  
and it happens during and after Naruto vs Pein.  
Enjoy and review? :3**

**I own nothing~.**

**

* * *

Aijou: Affection**  
_~A NaruHina One-Shot~_

There she was in the far distance; her straight, purple hair fluttering in the rather strong wind. Guilt was eating away at her, and it was written across her lavender colored eyes. Veins were popping out of her skin beside her eyes as she watched – terrified – as the Leaf Village's enemy had struck the one she had always loved. His name was Pein and if there was anyone Hinata could ever hate, it was him. He destroyed her village, and killed many people in a single blow. And now, he was striking her beloved blonde-haired, orange ninja with some sort of blade. These actions would not go unnoticed and unforgiven in her heart. There was no time to waste because right at that moment, it was then or never.

Pein had come to the village with five other selves and began to reap havoc across the Hidden Leaf. He ranted about how "peace" would be brought out of this, because in his own time, the same thing happened to him; his village was destroyed. For Naruto, it didn't make any sense. Wouldn't Pein want to not do this? So others didn't have to feel the same as he once had? Pein had killed his master; legendary Jiraiya, his sensei; Hatake Kakashi; and there were numerous amounts of casualties done to the villagers. Just thinking about what happened to everyone while Naruto was training to become a Sage sickened him to no end.

"The world will know pain," Pein said; glancing down at the captured Naruto. Blooding was spilling out of Naruto's hand where the strange chakra blade was stabbed in his hands."That fear instilled by that pain would prevent wars. And the world will be on the road to stability and peace."

"But that kind of peace," Naruto started; refusing to give up in anyway. "It's nothing but a fake!"

"Humans are not the most intelligent of creatures. This is the only way that peace can be achieved. After several decades, that pain too will eventually fade with time. Humans will begin to battle each other again as though in a cycle, and peace will cease. But, once the Tailed Beast Weapon is used amongst them, they will once again confirm what true pain is. And peace will be restored. In this endless cycle of hatred, pain will lead them into peace."

For just a moment, Naruto was taken back to a more painful time from when he was just a little child. Everyone had hated him and whispered about him in front of him and behind his back and he had no idea why. But even as a young boy, his greatest dream was to be Hokage. He wanted to be Hokage so everyone could look at him and say he's the greatest ninja in the Hidden Leaf village.

Hinata stood there in the rubble of her village and the guilt was truly piling on. What was she to do? She frowned a worried frown and took a breath. She could see the entire battle through her Byakugan eyes and she felt as though time was ticking. Every second was a second that Naruto would suffer. It was getting to be too much... but what could she do about it? She let minutes pass by, and her heart was beating fast. She couldn't take it anymore. Against orders of her family friend that was beside her, Hinata dashed out to the empty crater that was once her home and flew out to attack. Pein had his back turned to her, but as she drew closer to him, Naruto noticed her and his eyes widened immediately. Pein glanced behind him and got out of the way of Hinata's attack as though it was nothing.

"Reinforcements, huh…" He muttered to himself; looking boredly at her. He had jumped a great amount of distance just to escape. He had to admit, the force of that attack was dangerous; it destroyed part of the cracked ground that Naruto laid in. Hinata stood protectively in front of Naruto; readying herself in a stance.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" She yelled at Pein who merely blinked at her. As Hinata looked at Naruto for just a moment, she thought of how cruel it was to keep him down by the use of those chakra blades.

As Naruto looked up at Hinata, his heart twitched and began to beat very uncomfortably. She could get hurt out here, and the last thing he wants is to have the one he had always liked deep down hurt in any way. "What are you doing here, Hinata? It's dangerous! You could get seriously hurt! You're no match for him—"

"I know." Hinata merely said; turning her back to Naruto and facing Pein. Naruto gazed up at her with sad, crystal blue eyes. "This is just me being selfish."

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't put your life at risk for this!"

"Naruto… I'm here because I want to be. This time, I'll be the one who'll save you. You know, I always used to cry and give up before I even started. I made the wrong turn countless amounts of times," Hinata chuckled to herself; even shook her head a few times. "But it was always you who put me back on the right path. I wanted to run with you. I wanted to walk beside you and talk. Always, I want to be by your side. You have the power to change people, Naruto. When you smiled, it… it saved me! You're the one who changed me. And for that reason, I'm not afraid of dying if that's what it takes to protect you! Because Naruto…" She took a breath, but she wasn't afraid of saying it. She turned her head to look at Naruto and smiled widely. "I love you."

Pein had enough of listening to Hinata talk so he drew one of his chakra blades from inside his Akatsuki cloak. Though it looked that Hinata would just jump and attack Pein, she hadn't; she kicked one of the poles that kept Naruto down and it snapped in half.

The battle continued for what were painful minutes for Naruto. It sickened him to see them fight; he wanted to stop it and send Hinata away. But he had to watch as Hinata was beaten down with harsh moves. She was thrown around like a rag doll, but she just wouldn't keep down. _'Please, Hinata.'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'It's not too late to walk away. Save yourself. I can't bear to see you hurt even more.'_

"This feels familiar," Pein said towards the end of the battle. Hinata was lifeless in front of Naruto; bleeding profoundly from her forehead and mouth. Pein had a chakra blade in his hand and was ready to strike her. "This is what happened when my parents died for me."

"Don't kill her!" Naruto yelled. He had lost all common sense; if anyone should get out alive, it was Hinata. She didn't deserve to have to suffer like this. Naruto couldn't help but feel like this was his fault in some way. The tears were stinging in his eyes as he saw Hinata's lifeless eyes. "Leave her alone!"

"You're in no position to bargain, Kyuubi," Pein responded with a merciless tone.

"If you don't spare Hinata, I'll bite through my tongue… bleed to death… and the Kyuubi will die with me!" Naruto didn't even know what he was saying anymore and could care less; he just wanted to save her, even if it was just through words. Pein eyed his very suspiciously.

"Do you love this girl? Would you really be willing to sacrifice your life in exchange for hers?"

"As long as she's safe, I don't care what I do,"

"…I'm willing to take my chances. Let's see… if you'll stay true to your word, Kyuubi," And just like that, he stabbed her through her chest, and yet, he didn't scream. But Naruto saw the blood leaking from the rocks; knowing it could have been fatal, and something in his mind just snapped.

"Out of love, hatred is born, along with sacrifice. Kyuubi; do you hate me?" Naruto wasn't sure what exactly happened, but hatred filled every cell in his body and before he knew it, the Kyuubi was feeding his power; and everything was black.

After Pein had been defeated and Naruto had talked to Nagato, he dashed over back to where Hinata's body lay. No one was there; it was just him and her. For some reason, he preferred it that way. Though he knew people were looking from a distance, he could only see Hinata's body.

"Hinata!"He fell on his knees the moment he made it to her. Her blood was still coming out of her mouth and her forehead, but was slowly stopping and pouring out in fewer amounts. Naruto felt uncontrollable tears come out of his eyes as they began to soak the soft cheeks of Hinata. His right arm wrapped underneath Hinata's head, and his left laid against her waist as he embraced her body closer to his. The guilt was setting in as he squeezed her tighter; his entire body shaking. The skies above had turned grey and began to rain.

Hinata's closed eyes began to twitch lightly. She felt her cold body against something warm. She didn't really understand what just happened herself, but then again, was love ever that logical? She just remembered fighting to protect Naruto, and even though she was much weaker than Pein, she still fought him. Death didn't scare her if it meant she could prolong Naruto's precious life. But as she opened her eyes – be that she was still incredibly weak – she found herself on Earth still and not Heaven. She heard sobbing coming from above her and her cheeks felt rather wet. As she looked above her, she expected to see rainclouds and feel rain, but it was something different. It was the one she loved… Naruto; and he was crying over her as he held her in his arms.

"N-Naru…to…" She weakly muttered his name; taking a sudden breath which was rather painful to do so. She cringed at the pain hurting her deep within her body. "A-are y-you… o-o…okay?" He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Hinata open his eyes the slightest bit. His heart stopped and he stared in awe at her. She was miraculously alive, even though Pein had practically destroyed her.

"H-Hinata…? Y-you're alive?" Was all he could say. Hinata smiled delicately at Naruto and didn't reply. It was as though her smile said it all; he didn't need her to say anything else.

"Hinata… I'm sorry… you tried to rescue me…" Naruto stopped when he heard Hinata chuckling lowly.

"It was nothing, N-Naruto…"

"You almost died for me!"

"It would've been worth it because I was protecting you, Naruto…"

"Don't say that! Your life is way too precious…" Hinata laughed again and leaned her head back. Her entire body was exhausted but she was strangely happy.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata simply said after a second, a smile on her face. Naruto blinked; hearing this for the second time. It made him feel a bit more cheery and he couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

"Hinata… I love you, too," Hinata gasped immediately after he said that to her. Her cheeks burned red. Did she just hear that right?

"Naruto… really?" He nodded his head and just gazed into her eyes. A relief washed over him once he saw a bit more life in her eyes. She was so beautiful to him; the most beautiful in the entire village; no – in the entire world. Gently, he raised her head a little and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata was taken back in shock and felt as though she was in a dream. Was this really happening? His soft lips that were brushing against hers in a gentle passion were telling her that this was for real. And she was happy. Though she was weak, she laid one of her arms over the back of Naruto's neck.

"Hinata… we gotta get you help…" He said a moment later, after breaking apart their kiss. He picked her up the way a groom would pick up his bride, and looked up. "Oi! We need a medical ninja down here!" He yelled at the ninjas who were staring down at them from above. Sakura and a few other medical ninjas were the ones who had responded and were down there in no time fixing her wounds.

He stayed by her side as she began to heal.

And with the help of Captain Yamato, the village was being restored as well.


End file.
